


Dinner Date

by selim_nagisokrov



Series: Dinner Mates Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jeffrey, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, J3 - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Open Relationships, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the SPNKink-Meme:<br/>Jeff and Jared are in a long-term relationship, crazy about each other. One day, Jensen receives an invitation to join the two for dinner only to learn there's a hidden invite in the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a piece of fiction and does not reflect on any truths about the people or persons in question.
> 
> Notes:   
> Selim Nagisokrov's Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic World: (Biology)
> 
> Alpha Males: Have external knots. Unless they have an erection, knots are loose skin around the base of the penis just above the testes that range in size of diameter.   
> Alpha Females: Retractable Penis in the vaginal cavity that usually remains internal unless stimulated. Unable to have children.  
> Beta Males/Females: Humans are considered beta when they are unable to produce the hormone level to achieve an erection or are unable to produce children. All children before puberty fall in this category and typically omegas can fall into this category after menopause.  
> Omega Males: Penis is bulbus in nature and grows little in life due to a lack of testosterone in the body. It has no testes to allow ejaculation. Omegas have a second opening in their anal cavity that opens during their heat, allowing higher chance fertilization. Able to produce children.  
> Omega Females: No penis, has vaginal opening in both the anal cavity and vaginal area. Able to produce children.

Jensen shifted nervously at the bottom stair, taking in the big white house he'd been invited to. Dinner, the letter said. It seemed rather sudden and unexpected. In the three years that he had worked with Youth Play, he had only meet Jared Morgan-Padalecki three times and each time had sent his blood south for the winter. The boy was enticing, just not on the market. He could respect that.

This was going to be hard to handle. Was he being presumptuous? Was this Jared cheating on his mate? Was it a professional dinner? Should he hightail it back to his apartment, eat a cold dinner and forget all about the invitation? 

Indecision was thrown away when the front door opened and Jeff stepped out. "Oh, good- We thought you had gotten lost. Come in, Jensen." He waved the other Alpha forward, shutting the door behind them. "Is that for tonight?"

Glancing down at the Merlot in his hand, Jensen nodded. "I wasn't sure if I should bring anything, but you can't go wrong with wine." He offered the bottle to his boss. _Professional dinner._ He removed his dinner jacket on the hook and followed the older man into the sitting room. In the back of the house, Jared could be heard shifting around the kitchen.

"No, no, it's nice." He sat in the chair opposite of Jensen, elbows on his knees. "I bet your confused with the sudden invite." Jeff smiled, eyes crinkling. "You wouldn't be entirely wrong about what this invite was about."

"I'm sorry." Jensen ducked his head. "I can take my leave, two weeks' notice; I'll train staff on my clients, won't need you as my reference-"

"Woah, woah, there, Jensen. Calm down, deep breath." Jeff held his hands up. "Sit, I'm not mad. Look, I'm not going to mince words. I want you to fuck Jared."

If he'd been drinking something he would have spat it across the room. "Sir?"

"Jeff." The man straightened his back. "If you're not interested, cool. We can forget about it and I apologize, but I'd like to think we both planned the same thing tonight, you just didn't anticipate me being here. We're going to have a nice dinner that my Jared made and you're going to think about it. If you're interested, we'll move this dinner party to the bedroom. If not, we'll just talk business."

Of course he'd been thinking about it. He'd been been stuck on Jared since the Staff Christmas Party three years ago when the tall omega moved through the crowds socializing with everyone. The boy had been fine then and hadn't changed since.

"I'll stay," Jensen found himself saying. "For dinner."

"Good! Jared, honey-!" Jeff stood up, entering the open kitchen in the back part of the house. Jensen followed after, leaning against the door jam. Jared was standing beyond the island counter checking on a pot roast that smelt delicious. His face brightened seeing his husband, but only seemed to shine more when he saw Jensen.

A private conversation was had between the two, Jeff and Jared, in hushed whispers before Jared moved around the island to welcome Jensen. Taking his hand in his larger one, the omega pulled Jensen into a hug. "Thank you so much for coming. I know dinner with the boss can be daunting. I keep telling Jeff to be more open with his employees. And the wine is perfect - I was going to give us white wine 'cause I ran out of red, but you solved the problem." He stepped back and led them to a fully set table.

It was beautiful. Better than any meal that he had had in years. He sipped wine while listening to Jared and Jeff have familial conversations about Youth Play including if Jensen was enjoying his work and whether Jeff was a hard boss. There's innuendos in his words, Jensen can hear them, but he doesn't take the bait. It was still so much to take in.

Jeff wanted Jensen to fuck his spouse. Does Jared want it? Is this some sick ploy?

As they're enjoying dessert, Jared brought the topic back up. "You do know what Jeff and I invited you for, don't you?"

Jensen downed his glass in one swallow. "Yeah." So Jared was in on it to. Did it make it any better?

"You can leave if you want, we'll understand." Jared sipped his own wine. "But I want you to know that ever since I met you, when you first started working for my husband, I've been thinking about your knot." He touched Jeff's hand, smiling sweetly. "Want both you and my husband."

"I want it." He admitted. "I... I want..." He couldn't get the words out.

Jeff stood up, placing a hand on Jared's back and leading the party into the back room.

Jensen could count the number of omegas he's been with on one hand, but none are like Jared. He's lean and muscled and in a fair world would have been an Alpha, but the world isn't fair and he's an Omega. Jensen counts his stars as he steps closer to Jared, who stands before the king-size bed looking almost pleased with the situation.

Bringing his mouth upon the others, he kisses and bites. Jared taste like the wine and potatoes from dinner. He's warm to the touch and has a natural scent of forest. Deepening the kiss, Jensen rears Jared back until the Omega's knees touch the bed and he falls, laid out before the blonde. Rocking forward, the Alpha nips at plump lips as his tongue brushing up to scale the roof of Jared's mouth. He can't get enough.

Jared's head falls back with the next thrust forward, whispering softly, "Oh, yeah..."

Continuing his thrust forward, Jensen brings his lips down along the chiseled jaw and long throat. Jared's neckline is hidden by a pink shirt that brought out his skin tone just right. He leaves a purposeful bite in the spot just under the brunette's ear, where a fading mark is still present (Jeff's perhaps?). The notion that he's kissing the omega in a spot where his alpha had marked prior made the blood pulse down to his loins. He nudged up again. 

"Ah, ah," Blunt fingers dug into his shoulders as a rhythm built up between their bodies. It felt like his erection would dig a hole through his nice dress pants he'd worn for the dinner date. A heavy weight settled onto the bed next to him, Jeff's firm body lining up against Jared's.

A large hand moved under his chest, closing around the buttons on Jared's shirt. Each button brought firm knuckles along Jensen's chest, scratching in all the right spaces. Hips pushed firmly down, he shifted his weight up on his elbows to allow Jeff the space to undress Jared without having to forfeit his hold on the omega. 

Around him long legs hiked up onto the mattress, shoes kicked off to allow socked toes to dig into the bedding. Jared rocked up to meet Jensen's thrust down. Both men shivered under the touch. The second thrust was met with the omega tossing his head back and quaking, stiffening up with the smallest of mews.

Jensen almost jumped out of his skin as Jeff's voice whispered against his ear, "You made him come in his jeans like a school boy." He took Jensen's wrist, moving it down along the line of Jared's designer pants, soaked along the thighs leading along the curves of his ass. It wasn't soaked, but it definitely wasn't dry either. 

Jared's chest heaved up, his attention on them from his spot on the bed. "Two cocks," he whispered absently, "And neither of them are in me. Jeff, fix this." He shifted his hips up, his own Alpha's hands moving instinctively to the hem of his jeans.

"It seems to me, Sweetie," Jeff smiled, "You're a bit overdressed."

"Fix that too."

"Spoiled boy," Chided the older Alpha. He pulled Jared up to his knees, thick fingers working on the fine leather belt that blocked them from the sweetness that was theirs for the night. Jared's own hands worked through his Alpha's hair, his mouth locked on Jeff's hungrily. Jensen felt starved for attention suddenly.

Jared's thighs were the same color as the rest of him, suggesting he'd spent some time naked out on the back porch. His little cock, typical for an omega, hug proud, dripping clear fluid, but it was the space between his thighs that had Jensen's attention. Peachy thighs were slick with the clear lubrication that came with an omega. From the space between those thighs Jensen saw the random drip of fluid falling to the bed sheets. 

"I want to see," He found himself saying.

Jared smiled up at them before twisting onto his hands and knees to give both Alpha's a view of his backside, the prize. Jensen reached forward and pulled the peachy globes apart to take in the quivering pink entrance hidden away from the world. It had just the right sheen. He licked his lips hungrily, glancing up at Jeff for permission.

But the man had moved, settled in front of Jared, his big hands going through brunette hair as Jared worked his jeans open, freeing his heavy cock and balls from their confine. A pink tongue darted up the spire, along the purple tip before tracing down a noticeable vein. "Good boy," Whispered Jeff. 

He didn't come here just to watch. If he was going to hell tonight, he was going all the way. Pressing his nose along the line of Jared's sphincter, Jensen breathed in deep. Long ago they said Alphas were enticed by the scent. Sometimes he could imagine it was the pheromone playing havoc on his senses because Jared's forestry scent was strong, especially here. His tongue shyly brushed out.

None of his omega boyfriends in the past had ever allowed him to go this far.

Jared's inner wall was salty, coated with his lubricating fluid. It should have been a foul place, but it wasn't. It was Jared, the guy he jerked off to the thought of for years. Jensen pressed closer, his fingers digging into peachy orbs as his tongue worked fast and deep. Carefully he grazed his front teeth over the loosen flesh before catching the skin to pull. Jared gasped under him, shifting forward, then back. Jensen repeated the action, listening to the pleased moan that was returned.

"-Watch the teeth, mm, so good, Jay. That's my baby." Jeff shifted forward, making the bed bounce and Jensen's tongue deep deeper in than he intended. Jared squeaked in surprise, swallowing his mate down further. Jensen felt firm thighs move around him for better positioning. 

A hand snaked around, wrapping around Jared's dripping cock. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, the tip escaping just outside his fist. Somewhere he heard a low grunt and Jeff shifted forward, pushing the length of his own penis into Jared's mouth. Jensen glanced up, over the expanse of broad shoulders and messy hair towards his boss.

Jeff's own face was skewed with pleasure, his hands on Jared's face to hold it still as he fucked forward, taking Jared's mouth. Faintly Jensen could see the line of skin that bulged into a knot, already taking shape. Could Jared fit it in his mouth? Jensen had always fancied porn with oral knotting, but never thought of doing it himself. He didn't want any mishaps. 

Getting back to his tasks, Jensen jerked his hand forward and slipped his tongue back in just as the muscles began to spasm. Warm moisture slipped along his lips and down his chin, but he kept biting and sucking, forcing his tongue deep to catch as much lubricant. It was the sweetest nectar imaginable. He moaned as he pulled back with a noisy smack of his lips.

At some point Jared had released his suction of his mate's cock, his head lowered into the pillow as his shoulders shook and he rode out a second orgasm. Within seconds he gathered his wits and pushed himself up, moving across the bed to push his Alpha back against the pillows. He skimmed out of his jeans, once pooled at his thighs and now abandoned at the foot of the bed, and wrestled the older man onto the bed.

Jensen's watched with fascination at his Alpha boss' huge cock was swallowed hungrily by the hole he'd been eating. Jared curled into himself with the smallest of sounds, shifting his hips better as he sat before he raised himself up until only the purple head of his alpha's cock was in him.

"You're so big, Jeff, ngh..." Jared sat back down and rotated again before repeating the action. His attention seemed so focused on his mate, but Jensen didn't mind as he freed his own cock from its confines, wrapping his hands around the bulging knot. His other hand worked the tip, pulling the loose skin of the head forward and back at the same pace of Jared's bounces.

He would fuck that ass. Fill it with his seed.

Panting, Jensen's hand moved fast as Jared's speed picked up. He almost didn't hear Jared until the boy was begging, "Squeeze his knot, Jen. Don't wanna stick. Knot. Knot." Jensen reached forward, wrapping his fist around Jeff's thick knot to stop it from entering the omega. 

"Fuck," Jeff breathed as he pushed his hips upward.

Jensen felt the pulsing under his finger, the release of seed that joined the slick lubrication around his hand. It was warm and welcoming as Jared slumped from, slipping Jeff out of him to show off his gaping hole.

Long fingers moved along Jared's hole. Jensen licked his lips as he pushed his thumb into the open space, feeling the slick and seed already there. It should have disgusted him. He wasn't a man for sloppy seconds, but it being Jared made it better. Okay.

Apparently he hadn't moved fast enough for Jared's face. He sucked in a breath when Jared moved over onto his lap, reaching under his long frame to take Jensen's cock. "You're as big as I thought you would be," Jared whispered as he aligned Jensen with his dripping hole. "Let's see if it fits, Big Boy." The Omega smirked as he sunk down. 

Jensen gasped at the feeling. It was moist and hot. A warm glove, eagerly sucking him in deeper. Without regard, Jared's hips shot up and down, his nipples rubbing against Jensen's clothed chest. It was beautiful. He latched onto Jared's neck, sucking an licking.

"-Ah, so big...Mmm...touch me..."

"God you're so tight," Jensen groaned. His hands moved to Jared's hips to stop them long enough to rotate Jared's hips into a spot that felt right. Using the upper arm strength he'd built up over years of work and study, he raised Jared enough to pull him back down.

"Fuck!" Jared cried out. Jensen repeated the motion again. By the third time, Jared was bouncing in that spot, crying out like a seasoned whore. Jensen moved his hand down to his cock, wrapping around the knot to keep it from catching inside Jared.

"Ngh, ah, please..." Jared pushed Jensen down, clawing at the Alpha's shirt until the buttons came loose. "Fill me, need it..." His blood shot eyes watched Jensen hungrily. Behind them Jeff moaned and Jensen watched the other Alpha work his cock, watching them. Watching his omega take it from another Alpha. 

Jensen twisted and gasped as his knot grew in his hand. "Jared, ah, shit."

Above him Jared pushed down and shivered. His anal muscles tightened around Jensen, attempting to pull a knot deep inside his ready body. Jensen grunted as his seed spilled inside and down. Jared pulled himself up, dropping onto his front, his fingers working open his dripping hole in search of seed. Jensen watched in excitement as he worked his cock, spilling into his hand and on the sheets, emptying his knot in the open with Jeff. 

Still hard, Jeff moved up, knocking Jared forward and mounting. His thick cock moved in for the kill easily, leaving cloudy fluid rolling down peachy thighs. Jared gasped a sob, pushing back. Jensen moved forward, pressing his dripping cock along the pink mouth. He rocked forward with Jeff's thrust, pushing the tip of his penis down the ridges of Jared's throat, spilling another load. Jared's eyes were huge; his breathing heavy through his nose, but Jeff seemed almost pleased with the situation.

"-You want cock, Sweetheart? Stuffed so full, such a slut." He slammed forward, twisted his hips and pulled back to try again. Jared moaned around Jensen's cock, his eyes watering. Trying to pull away (surely this was too much) Jensen was stunned when blunt fingers dug into his hips, pulling him forward and back down the quivering throat until Jared's nose pressed along the tufts of blonde hair at the bas e of his cock. "Fuck his throat, Jen. He's hungry for it." Jeff's breathing was heavy.

Jensen gripped Jared's head, keeping it in place as he'd seen Jeff do early and eased himself out then in. Jared's tongue brushed under his cock, along the pulsing vein as another wad spilled into him. Jensen's knot ached.

Jeff's hands dug into Jared's hips and he pushed forward, rocking the bed away from the wall. Under him ministration, Jensen heard Jared inhale sharply and quake. "Got my knot in real good," Jeff whispered. Jensen shivered at the thought. How often did they knot after the formation? It took serious skill and was said to hurt, but Jared seemed pleased.

"Bet you wish my knot was in your mouth.." Jensen breathed. It would be impossible now, likely to cause oral tearing. Jared's eyes were huge, pupils blown. His breathing seemed sharp. "Two cocks in you."

"Wouldn't be enough," Jeff smirked, slapping Jared's hip. The boy gasped and moaned as Jensen fed him his cock again. Another load swallowed. Jensen pulled back as he felt the stiffening of Jared's form, allowing him to orgasm and still breathe before he pushed back in. "Jared needs it, day and night. Fucked until he doesn't remember his name. He's a slut for it, always has been - ngh. Fuck!" He shifted his hips and pulled out, his knot drained and cock hanging. 

Jensen pulled away and shoved his pants down to his ankles, kicking them off the bed. It gave him more room tow ork as Jeff lifted Jared against his chest until only knees were on the bed. Jensen moved those easily, wrapping them around his hips and raising his body forward until his still leaking cock touched the dripping omega hole. He pushed in and Jared gasped.

Held up by two Alpha, the omega was defenseless to the onslaught. His back pressed against Jeff's chest, his legs on either side of Jensen's hips, he was forced to take what Jensen had to give, and with his knot still persistent, Jensen had a lot to give. In and out he moved, pushing deep inside, slapping his knot against the outer rim of Jared's hole.

If Jeff could make it through then he certainly could.

Jensen raised himself up, putting Jared's body into an angle. He pushed up again and again, nudging deeper and deeper. Him knot pressed against the quivering rim. Jared sobbed above him, crying out, "Please. Please."

Another push and his knot popped in and Jeff dipped Jared's shoulder back to the bed. Jensen pivoted forward, like an animal. Even after being knotted once, the omega was still a snug fit, wet and ready. He could feel the curve of his insides, the smooth spot of his cervix against the hungry tip of his cock, feeding an inactive womb more seed than it could handle. 

Under him Jared was a mess, shaking his head and squeezing sheets. He couldn't articulate any words, but the sounds he made were pleasing to Jensen's ear as he rammed forward, milking his cock and freeing his bulged knot.

He nearly collapsed with his final orgasm that freed his knot from the confines. Carefully sliding free, Jensen dropped onto a wet spot on the bed, unable to find the breath to get up and excuse his behavior. 

"Sh. Sleep, I have you," Jeff's voice whispered through the room. Jensen peeked through his eyelashes at the sight of Jared being pulled into the loving hold of his Alpha. Tears were slipping out of the corner of his eyes, his lips puffy. Along his jaw were obvious marks where fingers had dug deep. Jensen swallowed heavily. 

He almost didn't hear it. Jared's soft voice, hoarse from screaming so much, whispering over and over, "Thank you, thank you..."

Jensen relaxed. He hadn't hurt Jared. He never wanted to hurt Jared.

"Mind helping me change the bedding? You can sleep over." Jeff nodded as soon as Jared had fallen asleep. Between the two, they juggled the sleeping Jared out of bed, changed the sheets and settled out on the bed, as naked as the omega nestled between them.

He didn't know how he was going to face his boss on Monday. This was such a bad idea. Jensen curled his fingers into the comforter as Jared's long legs latched around him. Jeff's low laugh echoed across the room, but he could hear the tiredness behind it.

It seemed even worst the next morning as he snuck out of the house before either male woke up. By Sunday, Jensen was beside himself. He couldn't sleep without Jared's moans in his ear or the feel of Jeff's knot between the fingers. When he closed his eyes he saw there room and Jared's backside on display.

_This was a onetime deal, Jensen. Pull yourself together._

Only...

It was boldness that brought him into Jeff's office on Monday, shutting the sound proof door behind him and waiting for his boss to end the phone call with some local office. 

It was stupidity that made him draw the blinds and lay it out on the table.

"I want more."

Jeff smiled. "We were hoping you would. Come over tonight, I'm grilling steaks."


End file.
